All Grown Up
by sexehbunneh
Summary: Middle School has sarted and the gang is settling in. Spinelli is having trouble becoming a woman but when she's with TJ, it all seems perfect. But can things stay perfect when a war breaks out with Gretchen?
1. Chapter 1: New School

**All Grown Up**

(A/N) first story 

Disclaimer: Don't own Recess Series

Chapter 1. New School

_TJ's Point of View_

Summer. The joy of it. The sun beating down on you, the lie ins, the free time. But my summer missed one thing, my friends. But before we all left, our parents got us each a cell phone which was great. Vince went to sports camp and he had been playing basketball, baseball, football and so many more. Gretchan went to a space camp learning how to fly rockets, about the moon and many more things. Gus's father sent him to a military camp for kids over holidays and Mikey took up drama lessons at a Summer Camp. That left Spinelli and me.

I liked Spinelli and I was sort of glad the others were gone for it to be just me and her but that changed when her parents dragged her to Italy for the summer. She put up a fight but was eventually dragged onto the plane. So i never saw my friends so I was actually looking forward to school. And not only because my friends would be there, but because, it was middle school!

* * *

><p>I wore a white t-shirt with a checked shirt opened up and baggy jeans with converse and of course, my lucky red cap. I then headed for the bus stop and waited there only to bump into Spinelli.<br>"Spinelli!" I said in joy. She twirled round to see me. "Hey, Teej!" She smiled.

She looked beautiful but she was different. She's swapped her red dress for a red top and her stripped tights for baggy jeans. She had a slightly bigger leather jacket. Her hair was no long in pigtails but a pony tail with a black ski hat on.

"You look...different!" I smiled trying to find the right words. "Not as much as you do!" She pointed out crossing her arms.

* * *

><p>At our new school it was different. Spinelli and I peered up at the school by the school gates.<br>"Wow!" Spinelli gasped. "Yeah, wow!" I said amazed at how big it was.

"Hey guys!" we heard behind us. We twirled round on our heels to see Vince standing. He still had his sports tops on with shorts and trainers. Nothing really changed. Except maybe the muscles, height and colours of his clothes.  
>"Hey Vince, how's summer?" I asked.<p>

"Not bad, not bad at all Teej my man. Hey Spinelli!" Vince replied cheerfully.

"Vince." Spinelli said in a really pissed mood. She's been like this all day.

"Something wrong?" We asked her but she shook her head.

"Hey guys!" Gus said walking beside Mikey. "Hello my dear friends!" Mikey greeted. Gus had grown big but only above me and he had muscles too. Mikey lost a little bit of weight but not too much.  
>"Hey Gus, hey Mikey!" We smiled.<p>

Spinelli stayed stubborn.

"TJ, Spinelli, Vince, Mikey, Gus! Hey!" Cried Gretchan as she came running at us.

Now she was different. She lost the blue dresses and was wearing a blue blouse with a cream v-necked, wooly jumper and a red tartan skirt, white knee socks and balck shoes. She had blue braces and had her hair down with a blue bow in it. She was gorgeous, not to mention, her chest was getting big, *wink, wink!*

The others noticed too and we couldn't stop staring at her. I looked at Spinelli's chest at the side to see she's still flat. She caught me staring and she covered her chest with her jacket and hand and looked at me with a death stare. I quickly looked away to Gretchan who's was bouncing with every step she took. Amazing. I looked at Spinelli at the corner of my eye to see her blushing looking down at her chest.

Poor girl I thought.

"Hey, Gretch!" Vince smiled. Gretchan panted for while.

"So how's was everyone's summer?" I asked.

"Awesome!" Vince shouted.

"Hard!" Gus complained.  
>"Just as beautiful as a butterfly." Mikey said enchanted.<p>

"Very interesting, Tj, thanks for asking." Gretchan said fixing her glasses.  
>"A drag." Spinelli said huffing, facing away from the gang.<br>"And yours?" Vince asked.  
>"Boring, didn't have any pals all summer." I said.<p>

They all chuckled before we face our new school.

"Ready?" I asked.  
>"Uh-ah!" The others said shaking their heads.<br>"Neither am I let's go!"

And together, we walked into the school.


	2. Chapter 2: Awkward Day

(A/N)I plan the rest of the story to revolve around Spinelli and TJ. It will mostly be Spinelli's point

of view but if I need to, I'll do other members of the gang's view

_Spinelli's POV_

First few things that have been bothering me

morning when Vince came over to us I got a text from my mom getting a reminder of her wanting to talk to me when i get home. I tried to get over this but now reading it has reminded me.

2. Gretchan and her stu[id breasts. I wish I had some maybe even a little. But I'm flat and what's worse was TJ sat and stared at my chests. No good friend of mine. I'll beat him to death if i have to!

3. I have a teny wenie crush on TJ which means I love him completely and to see him idolize over Gretchan has upset me.

I sighed and tried to forget my problems. But everywhere I looked , my problem kept coming up. Every girl in my class have breasts. None as big as Gretchan's though. It's embarrassing. Real embarrassing.

I sit next to TJ and Gretchan with Mikey behind, Vince behind TJ and Gus behind Gretchan. Gretchan paid attention to the teacher and work while Gus keeps asking her for help and Mikey daydreams out the window while Vince sleeps. I kept looking down at me, embarrassed and thinking of ways to pump them up. I looked at TJ to see him staring at me and what I was doing. I went bright red.

My face boiled and I couldn't look away from his green eyes. My face kept getting hotter and hotter and had my arms cross covering my flat side. I was so embarrassed.

"Ashley?" I heard the teacher call.

"Yes?" Asked the Ashley's in harmony.

"Ashley Spinelli."  
>I turned slowly crimson. "Just Spinelli." I said. Mikey payed attention as did Vince and all eyes were on me. Usually I'd just kick back, feet on table but I was too embarrassed to even try that stunt.<p>

"Could you tell us what we've just been talking about?" The teacher asked.  
>"y-yes ma'am. Em..."I had no idea what to say. HELP ME! I looked at Gretchan on the side of my eye and she mouth to me. "Em...we...we're going...down...to...the hall, this afternoon!" I said finally getting Gretchan.<p>

The teacher gave me a funny look and I wipped my the sweat of my forehead. "Phew! Thank's Gretch." I whispered.  
>"No probs."<p>

"Nice save, Spin!" The other congratulated except TJ. He just stared at me with concern. I flushed and stared down at my desk.

* * *

><p>In came the afternoon. We went down to the hall. It was just our year and we got the full one on one talk about, 'the birds and the bees.'<p>

Gretchan sat next to some girls who asked her to join the science club leaving me with the guys. TJ was on my left, Vince at my right, Mikey behind me and Gus in front of me. It felt really awkward. I stared at the ground flushed red.  
>We got onto the female pictures of a person our age hitting puberty. When it came to the breast part TJ stared at me, Vince stared at me, Mikey stood up and looked at me from the top and Gus turned on his seat to look at me. They all stared at me chest curiously. I went brighter red.<br>"Hey, Spinelli? Are you okay? You don't look so good." Tj asked.

I just went redder before passing out and falling on the floor with embarrassment.

_TJ POV_

She was red. Maybe she was hot or was sick. She had her fists clenched.

"Hey, Spinelli? Are you okay? You don't look good?" I asked.

Her eyes went wider and her face went brighter she then closed her eyes and fell forward. Everyone looked over our way.  
>"SPINELLI!" I shouted shocked. "Are you okay?"<p>

But she was out cold, or should I say hot. "You've got to be kidding me!" Vince asked.

_Spinelli's POV_

I slowly woke up to see I was in the nurses office. TJ and the rest sat at my side.  
>"Spin, are you okay?" TJ asked. "Yeah I'm fine." I said sitting up right.<p>

"What happened back there?" They asked. "Where?"

"The sex education in the hall!" Gretchan pointed out. "Oh yeah." I then remembered and went red before falling back again.

* * *

><p>We went home. Gretchan by car, Mikey and Gus by one bus, Vince another, Teej and I on another.<p>

I walked into the house. "I'm home!" I shouted.  
>"Ashley, we need to talk." Mom said walking downstairs.<p>

_"Bob," Mum said after supper. "Yes, love?" _

_"Ashley's going into Middle School."_

_"Yes, pookey's getting so grown up."  
>"Exactly, I think it's time we had 'the talk'!" I stood horrofied while I hid at the door of the kitchen. "You mean, the talk, talk?"<br>"Yes." "Are you really sure?" "Positive!" "Count me out of it." Already have."_

_I then ran up to my bedroom and did my homework to look busy._

"Sorry mom, Teej and I have plans!" I said quickly.

I then ran out the door over to TJ's place. I knew his folks weren't home but his sister was and wouldn't let anybody in. I threw rocks at his window. He finally opened the window.  
>"Hey Teej, mind if i come in?" I asked.<br>"Climb through my own bathroom!" He said.

His room was at the front and he had his own bathroom which was at the back. So i ran to the back. TJ threw down a rope me and him got for these kind of times. I tied it round my waist then cluched the rest of it and climbed up.  
>TJ stood on the toliet were the window was above. It was a small window but small enough for me to squeeze through.<br>"Need help?" He asked. "Nah! I can do it myself."

We were settled in his room were i lay on the bed thinking about my worries while he sat on his computer chair staring at me. That's it! No more staring!

"What?" I shouted at him. "What's what?" TJ asked confused, jumping at the sound of my voice.

"You've been staring at me all day, why?"

"Well em...I don't know." "Why do use all keep staring at my chest. Do you know how annoying that it?"

TJ blushed a little. "Seeing Gretchan just made me curious."

"And in the hall?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You were the only girl with us at that point when the...naked woman came up. And because you were the only female in the group...well...we got curious." He blushed.  
>I went red and burried my face in the bed.<p>

"So why did you pass out?" TJ asked. I looked at him making my face warm up more before putting my face into the blankets. "Wait, were you embarrassed or something?" I heard a chuckle in there. I peered out to see him smirk. I then grabbed and pillow and threw it at him.  
>"Leave me alone!" I ordered. "Okay, okay, I get it. Embarrassed it is." He smirked like a cat.<br>"Why you little..."I said walking over to him rolling up my sleeves ready to pound him like meat. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" I then stopped and flopped down on the bed.  
>"So...why are you here?" He asked me. I looked at him. "Mom'a wanting to have 'the talk' with me, so I'm avoiding her."<br>TJ smirked. "That's worse than having it in school, you know?" He said. I turned to him. "You?"  
>"Yep, had just the other day." "Did you suspect it?"<p>

"No, it came to a surprise, I thought I was going to be told off for something but then when they started...It got pretty uncomfortable. They start off with the line, "Dear we need to talk, about the birds and the bees, you know, body changing and how to make babies?" and they they go on into details."  
>I blushed. "Dammit. I don't think I can go through with it!" I said worrying while I lay on the bed with my hands behind me back. I sighed and looked out the window.<p>

"So...Spinelli?" Teej started. I turned my head to look at him. "Yeah?"  
>"I couldn't help noticing that today you kept staring at your chest. Reason why?"<p>

I blushed and turned back to the window. "Spinelli...are you flat?" TJ asked.

I slowly turned my head to him. "O...of course not. Don't be silly, I am that age, you know?"

"Right." TJ says sarcastically, smirking and raising an eyebrow catching onto my secret.

"I gotta go!" I said wanting to avoid awkward conversations. TJ chuckled knowing his answer was true.

I climbed out the window, rope tied and TJ holding onto it.  
>Before i jumped, TJ smiled his bad boy smiled which really turned me on...or put me in an awkward place.<br>"Don't worry, Spin, your secret's safe with me." I put my eyebrows down at TJ. "I'm Not Flat!" I shouted before jumping down.  
>TJ just laughed as I untied myself and ran for home.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Shopping for Bras

_Spinelli's POV_

At first I couldn't believe my Mom finally got me to talk. But it turns out I was sort of glad to have it with her.

"Say...mom..."I began feeling awkward again.

"Yes, pookey?"

"Do you think...they'll grow anytime soon?" I asked going red. Immediatly my mother, Flo, realized what I was trying to say.

"We develope in our own time. Don't worry, your time will come." She explained. I sighed knowing that could be anytime.

"Hey! I've just had an idea, how 'bout, me and you go shopping for girls stuff you'll need?" Flo asked.

"Sounds great...I think?"I said.

I was lying on TJ's bed. "So you decided to come back?" TJ chuckled. "Shut-up before I give you a piece of my mind." I threatened.

TJ chuckled. "Did you have 'the talk?'" TJ asked. "Yeah," "Really? How'd it go?"

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." I said truthfully. "WHAT!" TJ asked shocked.

"Get over it." I said.

"Wanna play a game?" I asked. "Sure, which one?" "You pick."

TJ thought for a second, his face was so adorable I could kiss all over it. His eyes shined as he thought. I blushed slightly feeling all girlie and have a stomach full of butterflies.  
>"Dunno, you?" TJ asked not knowing I wasn't listening to him but watching his sweet, soft lips move and thinking just how I'd like to kiss him...just one more time.<p>

"Spin-ell-li!" TJ said but I was so dazed I didn't hear. "Hey! Spinelli!" He raised his voice and snapped his fingers.

"Huh?" I asked confused by what just happened. "Game, now!" He ordered.

"How 'bout we watch a film or something?"I asked.

We lay on the coach. I lay upside down with my legs at the tops and my head at the bottom while TJ sat with his legs up.  
>"You planning to be the new up-side down girl or something?" TJ asked with a chuckle.<br>"Oh yeah I remember her. She got into the all girl school right?" I asked still forgetting. "That's what I heard anyways." TJ said unenthusiastically.

"Well this movie sucks." I said getting up properly.  
>TJ then switched it off. I sat down on the coach beside him. I turned to look at him to see he was already looking at me.<p>

His eyes screamed to me he liked me, but I wasn't sure if that was my imagination but his soft eyes told it all. I breathed heavily with my heart pumping up against my ribcage. I looked down at his soft lips and how they were begging me to reach out kiss them like I did once before.

He got the same idea as he got closer to my face. His breathe hitting my face. I lacked air, I couldn't breathe, but it felt so good! My stomach flew around my body, knocking my brain out and making my heart hit my ribcage begging to be let out of this torture.

TJ bent his head getting closer to my lips. I closed my eyes waiting for it when...

"TJ! I'm home!" Becky called. We quickly pulled away like nothing happened.  
>"Hey you guys, can you please go away, I bags T.V remote. MOVE!" Becky shouted.<p>

I got up. "Whatever." I then said good bye to TJ and went home.

I can believe we almost...kissed! And us only starting Middle School. I gotta keep myself in control.

* * *

><p>"Mum, I don't like it here, what if somebody sees me!" I asked as I awkwardly moved around the room with bras and knickers everywhere.<p>

"We're girls, pookey, we have to wear them and people are just going to have to respect that." Mum said fishing out some for me.

Most of them were training bras which made me uncomfortable.

I looked around at the wire bras everyone in school wore. Pretty pink ones, ones with pink hearts, black with white skulls, blue ones, green ones, red ones. If I wore any of them I'd wear a red one because red suits me and is my favourite colour.

_TJs POV_

My mom drove Mikey, Gus, Vince and me to the mall. We bought all we need too and we went back to find her to get more money. She was in the ladies underwear section of the clothes shops.

"Hey guys?" We all turned to Gus. "Think it's suits me?" Gus asked with a green bra strapped around him.  
>We all laughed. "How 'bout me?" Mikey asked wearing a white one with pink hearts.<p>

"Sorry guys but I think I look the best!" Vince said wearing a purple bra with black lace. We all laughed. "Come on Teeje, time to find you one!" The guys said. They took theirs off and we ran section filled with coloured and decorated bras all over the place.

"I think this one!" Gus said pointing out a camoflage bra with a white skull at the side with a pink bow on it and a diamond at the middle.

"How 'bout this one?" Mickey asked showing me a white one with ladybugs all over.  
>"I think this one." Vince said holding up a bright pink one.<p>

"Use guys are nuts!" I protested. The three came at me ready to put them on me.

I walked backwards and backwards fearing looking like an idiot. I took another step back when I bumped into someone.

The guys hid the bras behind their backs and I got up to realise the girl dropped a red bra.

I picked it up and put it in her hands. "Here you go..."I said lifting my head up to looks at her smiling. The guys behind me were looking different places whistling innocently. I looked at her face to realise...it's Spinelli!

"Spinelli?"

The guys all looked at her. Spinelli turned pink, before red then redder. "What are you doing here?" I asked.  
>"Em...Mum's looking for a new...bra." She said before turning around. I realised she had a red bra in her hand. "Then why do you have a red bra in your hand?"<p>

"Picking the size?" She said unsure.

"Well, where is your mom?"Gus asked. "Em...looking for more bras!"Spinelli replied.

"Speaking about mom's, where's yours TJ?" Vince asked.  
>"Yeah, I'm hungry!" Mikey complained. "Sure, when we find her Spinelli can come with us."I said smiling.<br>Spinelli blushed. "I should go find her..."Spinelli said about to make a run when...

"Pookey! I found the perfect bra's for you!" We heard Mrs. Spinelli.

"Oh no!"Spinelli gasped as her mother came running up to her leaning different types of training bras up against her daughter.

"Oh, you look cute in this one! no, this one...I'd buy them all but I don't have enough money..." She turned to look at us. "What do you think looks good on her?" She asked swamping different coloured of bras on Spinelli.

"Mum!" Spinelli said bright, bright, BRIGHT red.

Vince, Mikey and Gus held their breathes trying to laugh and all I could say was 'em'.

"TJ, what are you doing here?"I turned to hear my mom walking towards me.

"Em...money for some food." I said trying not to think of the bra's Spinelli had on her.

Mum gave us the money. "Can Spinelli come?" I asked her mother.

"Sure right after we buy these, this will be her first ever bra!" Her mother said proudly.  
>"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Spinelli screamed running away.<p>

_Spinelli's POV_

I hid in the changing cubical crouched in the corner with my knees up. I was mortified. I knew I shouldn't have opened up to my mom for someyhing like this ALWAYS happens.

"Ashley!" I heard Mrs. Detweiler call.

"Spinelli!" Cried Vince.

"Spinelli! Are you here!" Gus shouted while Mikey boomed, "Spinelli, please come out!"

I sighed before hearing my mum run past screaming, "Pookey!"

I groaned and burried my face in my knees.

"So, this is where you're hiding." I popped my head up to see TJ leaning up against the wall casually grinning his evil grin.

"T...TJ!" I jumped up but fell backwards. "here." TJ said holding out a hand.

"I don't need it!" I shouted slapping it away. I was still red. I could feel my cheeks burn. TJ rolled his eyes and leaned up against the wall again. I got up and ran at TJ.

TJ grabbed my shoulders and hit me up against the wall holding me away from him. I struggled to get at him.

"Why are you picking on me?" he asked.  
>"Because you saw! You were there! You witnessed...now...YOU MUST DIE!" I squealed. Kicking harder and saying let me go continuously.<p>

"Spinelli get over it. Are parents always embarrass us and also, we all wear underwear and we all know girls wear bras!" TJ shouted.  
>I was still red but I stopped struggling.<p>

I looked into TJ's eyes again and it happened. We were superglued. His green eyes seems like the best place to be right now. So calm, caring and beautiful. My mouth ran dry and inside me things were having a party. TJ's face got closer again. I stared at his lips dazed. This was it. They were about to touch...

"I found them! They're over here!" TJ and I turned to see Vince pointing at us getting the others. I started kicking and screaming for him to let me go.

"Pookey!" Mum said running in. "You are so dead." I mumbled to TJ.

* * *

><p>I bit into my chicken burger with mayo and lettuce. "Mmmmmmmmmmmm!" I couldn't help to say.<br>I sat at a table with Gus, Mikey, Vince and TJ.

TJ ate normal but the rest of the guys kept staring at me.

"What!" I shouted. TJ hit them on the arm. "Guys, don't!" he mummbled. They went back to eating but still kept saying. I dropped the burner down and put my hands on my hips.  
>"Spite it out, before I kick it out!" I yelled at them.<p>

The three boys looked at each other. Gus burst into laughs.

"Something funny?"I asked getting raised.  
>"You! And you're bras!" Gus said in tears.<p>

I jumped up over the table and pulled him but the scruff towards me, face to face,

"If you want I can make you blind so you won't see them anymore!" I hissed through my teeth.

Vince grabbed Gus back and Mikey held me.  
>"Calm people!" TJ said.<p>

"How can I if I can't eat my burger in peace!" I yelled kicking.

"We'll make a pinky promise." TJ said.

We put our baby fingers and linked them together.

"Do use promise not to laugh at me?" I asked. "We promise not to laugh at you."

"Do use promise to not look or treat me different. "We promise to treat you and look at you the same way as before."

"And do use promise, not to tell a living soul about this?"

"We promise not to tell a living soul about this."


	4. Chapter 4: The Dream

**(A/N)I've accidentally posted chapter one up again. I'm new to this so I'm sorry, enjoy the next chapter :)**

_Spinelli's POV_

I sat up the tree in the woods. The leaves blew around flying through the air freely. The flowers started to twirl and dance with the grass as it's dance partner. I took my hat off and let the cold air hit my scalp and blew my pony tail back. I looked up tucking a strand of hair behind my ear and saw the branches sway and move around.

"Spinelli!" TJ shouted.

I looked down at his sweet face that was so adorable.

"TJ!" I shouted back at him giving him a sweet smile. He let out a hand reaching out to me.

I reached out and grabbed his warm, soft hand. I then leapt out of the tree and he wrapped his arm around my waist. My white dress danced around as he got closer and closer to my lips when...

"Ashley Spinelli!"Shouted my Spanish teacher.

I lifted my head out of my arms and wiped the sleep out of my eyes. I looked around to see every eye on me.

"Have a nice dream, Spinelli?"The teacher asked.

"I was till it became a nightmare."I said sleepily.

"Really, what part?" The Spanish teacher asked sarcastically.  
>"When I woke up."I mumbled.<p>

Everyone in the class chuckled. The teacher gave me a look and then whacked a text book over my head.

I rubbed my head in agony and then the teacher faced the class at the stop. Everyone went dead silent except for me moaning. She turned round writing more crap onto the board when the class sniggered.

* * *

><p>I sat outside lying on grass. Why did I dream <strong>that! <strong>I mean, I WORE A DRESS! A DRESS! SERIOUSLY?

And TJ and I...

he got closer and closer to my lips when...

I eyes popped out of my head and my cheeks flushed red.

"Hey, Spinelli!" I heard TJ shout as he and the gang came towards me.

"GAH!"I jumped up and stayed still as they came over with shock.

"Spinelli, are you okay?"Gus asked.

"Maybe her bra's too tight." Vince whispered to TJ.

I boiled and went red. I got angry and it seemed steam was coming out of my ears. I clenched my fist.  
>"THAT'S IT!" I screamed. "Eat KNUCKLE SANDWICH!"<p>

I then ran at him and started to punch the living day lights out of Vince.

"die, Die, DIE!"I screamed.

TJ lifted me off him. And I kicked and screamed.

Vince got up and brushed himself down. "gez, It was a joke."

TJ set me down and I brushed my shoulders and fixed my leather jacket. I then sighed.  
>"Hey! I know them from Third Street!" The gang and I turned our heads to see Lawson.<p>

"LAWSON!" We all shouted together shocked.

"Hey, TJ, still got that hat I see," Lawson complimented. "Never leave home without it."TJ smiled with pride.

"Vince, I see you're still sporty."

"Oh yeah!"Vince said bending his arm making his muscles stick out.  
>"Mikey still as kind as ever."<p>

"why thank-you Lawson, I never knew you could be so kind."Mikey said smiling proudly.

"And Gus...WOW GUS! You're...WOW!"Lawson said shocked to see Gus taller and stronger.  
>"I have been working out alot."Said Gus striking poses to everyone.<br>"Gretchan, I bet you're so smart, maybe even smarter!"Lawson said trying to impress Gretch. "And may I just say, you do look very pretty." Lawson flirted.

Gretchan blushed. "Well, thank-you."

"And...Spinelli...oh, Spinelli."Lawson said just looking down at me.

"What you mean, 'Oh Spinelli!'"I shouted.

I then jumped him and started to kill im. TJ then lifted me off him.

Lawson got up and brushed the dirt off him. "Must be that time of month."

I went bright red. I then gave TJ a warning stare to let me down now. He sighed and gave up.

I cracked my knuckles.  
>"I'll give you to the count of ten. One...two..."Lawson started to run.<p>

"TEN!"I yelled running at him as he screamed away like a girl.


	5. Chapter 5: Spinelli's little Secret

**(A/N)Hope you enjoy this story. I'm trying to make it Spinelli's life as she enters the teenage stage, all a girls nightmares, all a girls dreams and teenage problems**

_Spinelli's POV_

"Ashley! Time to get up!" Mother yelled after I chucked the alarm clock.

I got up and moaned.  
>"Dammit." I shouted kicking things around my room while trying to put clothes on.<p>

I walked into my bathroom while brushing my hair.

I couldn't see myself so I put the brush down and grabbed a stool and stood on it. I grabbed my brush and started with my hair again getting all the knots and tats out of it. I then realized that my mirror door was slide open. I then slide it closed to see my face.

I dropped the brush and I stared at myself wide eyed.

I then screamed from the top of my lungs.

_TJ's POV_

I knocked on the door and waited for it to open. I stood for a while without hearing anything. I knocked again.  
>"Ashley, what's wrong?" I heard. "Ashley take it off.<p>

I put my ear closer to the door to hear what was going on.  
>"Ashley, TJ's at the door!"<p>

Suddenly the door opened and I fell forward collapsing at somebodies feet. I looked up to see a paper bag over on someones head.

"Spinelli?" I asked confused, after I got up.

"Hey, TJ."She replied.

"Is something wrong?" I asked not sure I wanted to know.  
>"Everything's fine. Why you ask?"<br>I raised an eyebrow while my arms were folded. "Maybe because you've got a paper bag over your face."I pointed out.

"Oh, really? Do you think anyone will notice?"  
>I looked at her trying to react seriously to her question.<p>

"No, I'm sure no one would notice a girl with a paper bag over her head."I said sarcastically.

Spinelli sighed. "Yeah, whatever."

Spinelli and me walked to the bus stop and waited for the bus.

I sighed and looked up at the clouds as they floated by. Usually I would talk to Spinelli but she wasn't talking much with the bag over her head.

I sighed and looked over at Spinelli. She had the bag off her head.

She was looking into a hand mirror.

"Spinelli?"I say confused.  
>She freezes and becomes stone still. She then turns round to me with her hand on her face.<br>"Yes TJ?"She asked trying to make everything seem normal.

"Is everything all right?" concerned.

"why would something be wrong, Teeje, I told you this morning everything's fine."

"Yeah well, I'm not so sure."I said arms folded and an eyebrow raised.  
>Spinelli just shrugged her arms without putting her hand away from her face.<br>"Oh, come on Spinelli! You wore a paper bag over your head all morning and now, you're covering your cheek with your hand!"I yelled.

"It's not important. It's just...some stupid day I'm having."She said blushing and sighing.

"If it's bugging you, it's bugging me. I'm your friend, please, tell me!" I begged.

The bus came and we sat together with an awkward silence till we met up with the gang.

_Spinelli's POV_

I sat with the guys awkwardly with my hand on my cheek.

"Spinelli, what's wrong?" Gus asked.

"Beat it, before I make you my new punching bag!" I yeld at him.

Gus would usually run away before but ever sense he went to military he's tough now. He doesn't take my threats seriously now.

Gus just shrugged and walked off to the guys.

"Do you think..." He began.  
>"Probably, is it that time of month already?" Vine asked.<p>

I suddenly struck dumb. I went completely red.

"SHUT-UP!"I screamed.

The guys looked at me like nothing happened. Like I did not blow one, like I just said something stupid that they'd like to ignore.

"Definitely." TJ said.

I then let out a scream and started kicking my legs. Mikey walked over to me.  
>"Don't worry Spinelli, it's just nature." He said trying to hug me.<br>"Leave me be!" I yelled. "If use must know, I haven't had it yet it's just..."I stopped and clenched my hand on my cheek and closed my eyes wishing and hoping.

"It's just...what?"TJ asked as the others came over and surrounded me.

"I need Gretchan."I finally said.

"Did someone call for me?" We heard a voice behind me.

We all turned.

"Gretchan!" I cheered and jumped up running to her.

"Spinelli is..."She began before I cut her off.

"I need you, **now**!" I said sternly.

"Okay, Spinelli, what is it?"Gretchan asked as we went into the girls toilets.

"I need yout help!"I said lifting my hand off my cheek.

She look at me. Not horrified but confused.

"Was it just all that for this!" She asked shocked.

I showed her the zit that ruined my day and I nodded shamefully.

"Well, let me see what I can do..." Gretchan said digging through her bag.

* * *

><p>The boys waited for us outside the girls toilets. We came up with me fixed up and I came out smiling.<p>

"Thanks Gretch."I thanked her.

"Any time though I seriously don't know what the fuss was."

"What was it?"They guys asked.

Gretchan opened her mouth but I stopped her giving her a glare.

"Nothing we don't need to worry about."I said.

Gretchan then handed me some cream she invented. I looked up at her and smiled and ran off with the guys.

_TJ's POV_

As Spinelli walked with the others I waited behind to watch her go so beautifully. That's when I saw her drop something on the floor.

I walked over and grabbed it. It looked like the tube Gretchan gave her. I took a look at it to see that it was zit cream.

I sighed and shook my head. So that was it. Spinelli had a zit.

I chuckled to myself.

Spinelli, 45% tomboyish, 45% mean and tough and 10% of acting like a true female.

I then decided to slip it into her bag, so she won't get embarrassed.


	6. Chapter 6: Swimming Pool

**(A/N)I was going to link this story in with the next chapter but then I thought, forget it, I'll do two separate, enjoy xxx :)**

**I do not own the TV series The Tudors and just in case, I don't own Recess**

_Spinelli's POV_

It was Thursday. YES! Just one more day to go till the weekends.

I sat at the dinner table just eating my pasta when TJ came over and sat with us.

"So, did any of use see the game last night! I can't believe they won! We were winning until they scored one second before time. ONE SECOND!" Vince exaggerated. He was angry that in football his team lost.

"Yeah, well, can't win all of them."Gus said spooning a large spoonful of pasta down his throat.

"Well I was busy watching The Tudors on T.V!" Mikey said smiling. "I cried, it was so tragic! Anne Boleyn died!" Said Mikey dropping a tear.  
>"Sure hasn't that show been finished already?" Gretchan asked.<br>"I've got the DVD's."

Gretchan rolled her eyes. "Well, Anne in real life did die. She was accused of being a witch and using witchcraft as well as committing adultery though she was innocent of all charges." Gretchan said spooning some mashed potatoes.

"Yes, I know but, Natalie Dormer is such a beautiful actress. I feel dead now that she's gone."Mikey winged as he grabbed his heart with his hand.

"Yes, it is rather sad but I was watching some really interesting science programs such as..."Gretchan began.  
>"Hey, I was watching wrestling and you shoulda seen that guy! He just body slammed the wee guy into the ground!" I said punching my hands getting excited.<p>

"I sat up reading comics."TJ said.

"My Dad made me do one hundred push ups before I ran round the house one hundred time." Gus said sighing. "This Sunday, he's taking me to the woods and we'll train there."

"Hey guys, I've had an idea." TJ said and we all huddled listening to the idea.

"Awesome!" We all said.

* * *

><p>I woke up on Friday. We agreed on going to the swimming pool and afterwards, have a sleepover. It all sounded pretty cool.<p>

I kicked my bed covered off and sleepily looked down my bed thinking about grabbing quilts and falling back to sleep. But as I looked up my bed, something bright caught my eyes.

I opened my sleepy eyes so wide I'd thought they'd fall out and my face went so cold I could tell it was white.

I then ran to the bathroom.

"MOM!"I yelled.

* * *

><p>It felt weird. I blushed every seconds and I couldn't help but to hide up against walls.<br>"Spinelli, you've been weird all day, is something wrong?"TJ asked me.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. You go find the others." I commanded him to do.

When he was gone I slipt into the girl toilets and looked the cubical.

...

Time passed as I waited for the bell. The door swung open again.

"Spinelli? Are you in here?" I heard a girls voice from the other side.

"Gretch, is that you?" I asked.

"Yes it's me. What's wrong?"She asked.

I unlocked the toilet door and checked to see the place was clear and no one was in sight.

"Gretchan, I need your help." I desperately.

"I need yours too!" Gretchan said looking worried like me.

"Okay..."I began. "You go first!" Gretchan insisted.

I took a deep breath. "You know the way we're going swimming right after school?"

Gretchan nodded.

"Well...it's my first time..."I began.  
>"Don't worry, swimming will become easier."Gretchan said smiling. I remembered though Gretchan has no talent at all for sports but she did take swimming lessons when she was young.<p>

"No, it's not that..."I began again. "It's my first time this month." I blushed.  
>"I see," Gretchan said thinking. "I'll give you something. You've heard of tampons, right?"<p>

I nodded. "But I don't know how to use them."  
>"I'll give you a small demo slash idea on how to use them, then when you are inserting it, I'll give you some instructions."Gretchan then smiled.<p>

"And another thing about swimming..."I began. "I'm, I'm, I'm FLAT!" I said squeezing my eyes together ashamed.

Gretchan laughed. "No you're not!" I looked up at her like she was crazy. "What?"

Gretchan grabbed my and turned me to the side of the mirror to give me a good view. Yes. There they were. How could I ever miss them! They weren't small but weren't huge just perfect for my height. I smiled.  
>"You see, you're not flat. But that's my problem..."Gretchan began.<p>

I looked at her really confused, "What? Are you kidding me?"

She then looked around her and I helped by searching that the coast was clear before looking back at her.

She took off her cream jumper and unbottoned her blouse.I saw her bra and two, huge balls, inside them.

She then took the balls out while her bra just fell.  
>She was flat. Real flat.<br>"Fake!" I gasped in disbelief.  
>Gretchan nodded. "got any advice for me?" She asked.<p>

I couldn't think of anything so I just shook my head. She put the balls back into her bra which hung on her pancake body and then fixed her clothes.  
>I was so shocked. I've never expected this. But I see her problem.<p>

"You could...just tell everyone the truth?"I said not thinking to what this could have done.

"Are you serious Spinelli!" Gretchan shouted. "This could ruin me!"

"Then why you do it?" I ask raising an eyebrow and folding my arms.

"Because...because there's this guy...who I really like..."Gretchan began blushing and twisting her hair around.

I thought for a moment. There must be something that could have been done.

"How 'bout I just skip?" Gretch suggested.

"NO WAY are you leaving me with four guys!"I yelled.

"Just a suggestion." She pointed out.

"How about you wear one swimming suit and then another one and shove the balls in either in between the two swimming suits or on your chest?"

Gretchan thought for a moment.

"That could actually work, thanks Spinelli!"

"Thanks Gretch,"

* * *

><p>I came out of the girls changing room feeling awkward. I bet Gretchan felt the same.<br>"Ready?"She asked.

"Not really..."I began as I was having trouble breathing.  
>"Don't worry, we'll survive"<p>

We walked to the pool, thank GOD Gretchan helped me with my trouble but I still had worry but I bet she was the same.

"Hey girls!" TJ called with the guys behind him.

I blushed looking at TJ. He had nothing on top just his swimming trunks. I blushed scanning his oh so gorgeous body and how much I wanted it.

We walked awkwardly over to them. I went shy and started to fidget.

"Let's go!" Vince yelled diving in. TJ then cannonballed in with me right after him.

As I went underwater I saw him stare at me and I swam over to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him as we swirled in circles.

I couldn't handle the pressure. I couldn't breath so I looked up helplessly to the surface and accidentally opened my mouth. I quickly covered my mouth with my hand and kicked to the surface.

As I reached there, I flished my hair up, flinging water up with me.

I looked around to see Vince already swimming metres, Mikey held Gus as he kicked and had his face under water. Gretchan sat at the side kicking `her legs in the water. TJ then came up right after.

"Hey, Spinelli!" He called. I turned to him and he splashed me.

He then laughed while I wiped the water out of my eyes angry.

"Are you some kind of child!" I yelled. TJ stopped and stared at me. He went red.  
>I then smiled my evil smile.<br>"This is how you do it!" I then gave him a big splash covering him. I then giggled. We then started to splash each other. The others joined in. Gretchan didn't exactly go in the water, she just kicked with her legs.

"Gosh, it takes me a long time to get dressed so I better go now." Gretchan said getting out of the water.  
>"You're right, we should get out." Vince agreed and off went Gretchan, Vince, Mikey and Gus.<p>

We were right behind them but as I grabbed the metal bar TJ grabbed my waist and pulled me back in.

He dragged me across the pool to the far side, and I couldn't swim all that good.

I popped my head out of water desperate for air. I grabbed the sides.  
>"Are you crazy!" I asked.<p>

TJ looked at me and at that point, I didn't care. I couldn't look away from his eyes.

I put my hands together and looked down trying not to be under his spell but TJ pulled me closer to him wrapping his arms around me. I blushed and became hotter, redder and more awkward.

I looked up at his gorgeous eyes. I was a gonner. Are faces came so close are noses touched then our foreheads. I tried to close my eye but his eyes were on me and I couldn't look away.

"Hey!" We turned our heads embarrassed our friends caught us. But it wasn't them, it was the person who took care of the pool.

"Use guys better go get changed, we're closing now." He explained.

We nodded and swam to the other side.


	7. Chapter 7: Sleepover!

**(A/N)I was going to link this in with the other chapter but decided not to, hope you enjoy the story so farm there's a lot more coming on the way**

_Spinelli's POV_

After swimming, we were staying over night at TJ's house.

Gretchan and I came out of the girls changing rooms with out hairs dripping wet to see the guys.

"Are we ready?"TJ asked.

We nodded.  
>"My parents will be out of town just for tonight and Becky's working late, so in other words she won't be in tonight. So we've got the house to ourselves." TJ smiled.<p>

"Come on Cat girl!" I yelled as I fought against Gretchan's character.  
>"Come on Rabbit girl!" She yelled desperately knowing I've got her now and...<p>

"K.O!" The game said as Rabbit girl fell to the ground.

Gretchan looked stunned and turned to me stiffly.

I gave her my evil smile and I lifted out my hand.  
>"Give it!" I hissed.<p>

Gretchan then gave me half of her pocket money she bet.

"Who's next!" I yelled.

"Not us!" Gus said as Gus, Mikey and Vince made their own pizza.

"Smells great you guys!" TJ said reading comics and drinking soda and eating a bag of potato chips.

I walked over and took a potato chip from the packet.

"What you reading?" I ask sitting beside him.

"Nothing much, just some good old elementary memories."TJ smiled.

Seeing his face light up made my heart light up and start pumping for it's life.

"Do you mind?"I asked holding out my hand.

"No, not at all." TJ smiled handing me over the comic.

"I meant the soda, Teeje."He blushed and gave it to.

I perched my lips on it realizing TJ's lips were here too. I took one quick sip and handed it back, blushing.

He blushed too and looked at the soda in his hand before setting it down and clearing his throat. His face was so cute when he blushed.

"Hey guys!"Gus called.  
>Gretchan, TJ and I turned to look at him.<p>

"Pizza is ready!"Mikey cheered.

We all got up and ran to the kitchen to see Vince take out a pizza. It smelled so delicious I was on my toes. The crust looked so crunchy and hot while the actual cheese and tomato were melted down to make a sticky sensation.

"Pizza, is served."Vince said handing it to us. We all dug in. We all got one apart from TJ and Mikey who got the last two slices.

"Nice, man!"I smiled licking my fingers.

"Thanks, Spin."Vince smiled proudly.

...

We all got changed so we did. Gretchan wore a cute night dress and I just a t-shirt with sweat pants. The guys were practically the same as me.

"What you wanna play?" Gus asked.

"How about...truth or dare?" Vince suggested.  
>"Sure!" Gretchan agreed.<p>

"Okay, who goes first?" TJ asked.

The whole grouped turned their heads to me with the devil in their eyes.

"W-w-WHAT!"I asked confused. The others grinned their evil grin of up to no good. I shrieked.

"Why me!" I asked confused.

"Because, you're fun and most interesting to pick on..."the others sniggered.

I sighed, my guts telling me this was not a good idea.

"Okay, shoot!"

"Okay...think dirty for **her!"**Vince said making sure 'her' was heard.

I growned. "Oh man."

The others sniggered.

_Vine's POV_

It was obvious. It was obvious that she had a thing for TJ. It was obvious he felt the same way too.

But how to make her admit it? I knew she wouldn't pick truth...unless we have a really good dare.

But what? She would do anything. And we can't ask her to kiss TJ for she's already done that and also it is sort of the same as the question. But what!

"Gus, Mikey, I need you!"I said.

Gretchan and TJ looked at each other confused. In fact, they all looked confused but Gus and Mikey crawled over anyway.

"What is it?"Gus asked.  
>"I've got a really good truth for her but she won't answer it unless we have a really good dare!"I pointed out.<p>

"Well, what's truth?"Mikey asked.  
>"Who do you have a crush on"I answered.<p>

"Good one! A perfect way to confess about TJ!" Gus exclaimed.  
>"Wait, use know too!"Mikey asked.<p>

"Well, duh! It was so obvious!"Gus couldn't help to say.

"So...plan!"I stopped them.

_Spinelli's POV_

I didn't like this! I didn't like it at all! They were up to something, I could feel it. The three turned round like a kid who has just planned a plan to pull a prank on Principal Prickly.

But I stayed relaxed. Well, no I didn't, but I didn't let it show. I just leaned on one arm and brought up my hand to my face and I peered at my nails like any girl.  
>"So, think you've got a good one?" I asked trying to make them smell fear.<p>

"Oh yeah!" Vince smiled confidently.  
>"Bring it!" I yelled.<br>"Truth or dare? Who do you have a crush on? And don't tell us you don't have one for we know!" Gus snapped.  
>"Well if use know, then why ask?"I asked getting really hot. Getting really sweaty.<p>

"Well we want you to admit it."Mikey said.  
>I blushed but shook my head trying not to let it get to me.<br>"And what's dare?"I asked.  
>"You,"Vince began. "Take off your shirt, let us see your bra!"<br>I folded my arms and looked away.  
>"And if I don't!"<p>

"Well, Mikey holds you, while we take off your shirt AND bra!" Vince smiled.

Oh god! They've got me! What do I do? Do I confess to TJ? Do I embarrass myself, showing them my bra? Or do I turn the two down to get them to show everything on my top half off.  
>"Wow, guys, that's a bit over board, don't you think?"TJ asked sticking up for me.<br>"That's right! Could use not tonne it down abit?"Gretchan asked.  
>Gus chickened out.<br>"Well...I'm not mean but..."Mikey said and pulled away.  
>Vince was the only one who stood. "The truth and dare has been played now she must answer, do or get the punishment!"<br>I felt sick. I stood up.  
>"He's right guys. Those are the rules!"I had to agree with him.<p>

"But...Spinelli!"TJ started.

"Well what's your answer?" Vince asked smiling knowing he's got me.

My breathe became uneasy and began to rush. Oh god! I'm done for. My body started to shake and I felt light.

"Well, let's see hm..."I began to stutter. "Should I pick this or should I pick this? Not sure maybe I should just say no but I can't or else he'll do that to me so the choice I have to make is that one but then awful things could happen but if I choose that one I'll either kill them or myself. But if they do that to me I'll die for sure...!"I went on and on getting frustrated the more I thought about it.

"Spinelli? If you don't hurry, we'll automically take the top off."Vince said.

I stopped and looked at him.

"I pick..."I began. The sweat lashed off my forehead. My breathing started to suffocate me. The others gulped at me.

I knew what Vince was thinking. He was probably thinking, 'this is it!'

I lifted up my hand pointing my finger at them. "I pick..."I said again.

I then felt dizzy and closed my eyes.

_TJ's POV_

I don't believe it! She actually panicked so much she passed out!

"Nice one, Vince!"I said angry with him.

"Hey, all she had to do was answer the dumb question."  
>Vince walked over to her and took off her shirt.<p>

"Vince! What are you doing man!" I yelled.  
>"She failed the dare,"Vince said.<p>

Vince then held her up in front of us so we could see. We all looked at her bra. She's moved off the training bra's. I blushed staring at her. It was a red one with black frills. It was a bit much for her, but she looked beautiful with her cute sleeping face and sweet body. She looked like an angel...with a bra.

Mikey closed Gus's eyes and Gretchan closed his. Thing was, they could still peek through the fingers.

Vince then kept her up with one arm and got the other arm ready.

"Are use ready?"Vince asked getting ready to unclasp the bra. We all gulped.

This was it. The day had arrived.

_Spinelli's POV_

I opened my eyes to see them all stare up at me. They all were red but TJ was way cute.

I looked down to see my shirt removed. I gasped and went red as anyone could be.

"I pick dare!"I said. Everyone shocked looked up at me to see I'm awake.  
>"Wha...WHAT!"Vince gasped.<br>I turned to look at him. "I pick dare!"I smiled at him.

Then he knew, he was defeated.

...

It was the middle of the night and I was freezing. I got up in search for my shirt Vince took off. But when I arrived at the scene, it was gone!

I looked around. Nothing. I found Gretchan asleep with her head lying on a comic book she was reading, Vince asleep at the controller to a video game, Gus asleep beside Mikey.

I looked for TJ. But he was gone.

My heart thumped as I wondered where he was.

I went down stairs to see TJ, on the sofa, playing video game.

"You awake Spinelli?"He asked without turning to look at me.

"Em...yeah."I said approuching him.  
>I sat beside him watching him control his car.<p>

"I thought you would be. Thought you'd get cold only wearing that."

I lookedd down and covered myself with my arms, going red.  
>"Yeah so...where's my shirt?"I asked.<p>

TJ turned to look at me. "Well...you see, when you were asleep. Vince and I did the dishes. But we accidentally used your shirt as the drying cloth so it's drenched wet..."  
>"WHAT!"I exclaimed angry.<p>

"But don't worry, here!" He said throwing over a white shirt.

"Thanks..."I said knowing it was his and put it on.

"Suits you."TJ said blushing.  
>I blushed too.<p>

"I must say, I was quite shocked by the bra you wore. It wasn't really you."He said blushing saying the word bra.

I blushed too knowing my life was over.  
>"But, you suit it." He said turning to smiled at me.<p>

Oh his beautiful eyes. They weren't exactly green now but a different colour like and greeny-blue. But they were still beautiful.

_TJ's POV_

I looked into her deep, chocolate, brown eyes. How gorgeous she looked. Her lips, so soft, so sweet, yet rough, and exciting. I was lost in those shining eyes, oh how they glowed and sparkled in the light.  
>I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't even no what I was thinking! but I leaned over to her. I puckered my lips and she did too. She closed her eyes while I stared down at her lips and then...<p>

BOOM! GAME OVER!  
>I looked over sturtled to see my car had crashed.<p>

I then played a new game against Spinelli.

_Spinelli's POV_

I don't know how I was worried not saying I had a crush on TJ, no, that I LOVE TJ. It wouldn't have been as bad as the dare and it was clear TJ liked me too. But, this could be a dream so I must be careful not to mix dreams up with reality.

We then kept playing.


	8. Chapter 8: And It All Begins Here

**(A/N)I'd like to thank-you to Vicci who's given me great support with this story and I'm really happy you're loving it. Hope you keep reviewing and enjoying, xxx**

_Spinelli's POV_

I slowly opened my eyes realizing where I was. The TV was still on. Must of fallen asleep while playing.

I tried to move when I realized I couldn't. I felt warm though even you know I knew the air around us were cold as I could see my breath. And thought I was lying on the sofa, it was extremely comfortable. I then realized a pair of arms were around me. I turned my head back to see TJ sleeping peacefully. My eyes widened. Oh...my...GOSH! I turned forward eyes popping of me. What the hell just happened? TJ had my body strapped to his. I tried to break free gently trying not to wake him up. It was pretty much impossible. He had me strapped tight to him like a baby and it's blanket. I tugged with a little bit more force. Still nothing. I then fought with all my strength till I broke free.  
>I suddenly tumbled off the sofa making a big bang.<br>"What was that!" TJ said suddenly jumping up.

"I sure was graceful and quiet."I mumbled to myself.  
>TJ looked at me sleepily. "Spinelli? What you doing on the floor?"He asked.<br>"Oh I just decided to play rolly poley,"I said sarcastically.

"Oh,"TJ said not taking anything in before falling back asleep again. I chuckled and got up and sat beside him. Is cute baby face silent and peaceful. Damn. I wish I had my phone with me for his face was like it was carved by angels right now. I took a strand of my hair and put behind my ear before leaning down to give him a little peck on those soft, round lips of his. I then stopped when I heard thumps, tumbled and rumbles to find Vince, Gretchen, Gus and Mikey there standing.  
>"What was that bang?" Vince asked.<p>

I looked at the wires on my foot that I dragged as I got up to sit with TJ. "I tripped on the wires."I lied.

"TJ still asleep?"Gretchen asked.  
>"Not anymore..."I said before punching him.<br>TJ suddenly jumped up wide awake now, stunned.  
>"Good morning TJ."I smiled.<p>

He blinked and look around him. "Oh man."He complained falling back on the sofa with his hands on his eyes. "What time is it?" He asked.  
>Gus looked at his watch, "Em...half past eleven."<p>

"What!"TJ yelled jumping up to his feet. "My folks will be back today by twelve!"

We all bit our lips. "Use need to be gone and this place needs to be cleaned!"

We started to clean. We each had a room that we trashed to clean. Vince and Mikey in the kitchen, Gus and Gretchen in the living room and TJ and me in his room and his own bathroom.

TJ and me moved into the bathroom.

"Who threw up in the sink?"I asked pulling a face.

"Sorry!" Mikey shouted from downstairs. I sighed and started scrubbing yearly adding my own vomit to it.

TJ and I collapsed on the bed exhausted.

_Gretchen's POV_

I stared up the stairs leaving Gus on his own cleaning.  
>"Uh, Gretch, could you give me a hand here?" He asked struggling to move the sofa in the right place.<p>

"In a minute, Gus."I said.

Something was up. First, they're the last one's out of the pool minutes after us, they both slept down here last night or should I say this morning and they're both upstairs cleaning the rooms.

"Gretch, I really need your help!"Gus moaned.  
>"Quiet Gus!"I ordered. This wasn't usually like me but I was angry, furious...jealous. That's right, jealous. I liked TJ. Me! Gretchen, had a crush on TJ! I felt like I was boiling down inside.<p>

"Gretchen!"Gus shouted. I turned to help him but as I did, I head Spinelli laugh.  
>I then turned to the stairs.<br>"Hang on Gus."I said walking up the stairs quietly. I reached to TJ's room were the laugher came from. I then peeked in through the little gap in the door.

Spinelli and TJ stared at each other for along time. TJ and Spinelli's faces moved closer and closer...My eyes widened. This was not happening on my watch. I slid back through the door and before they could kiss, I burst into the door. The two looked startled.

_Spinelli's POV_

TJ and I stared at Gretchen, shocked.  
>She gave me a hard cold stare. I was confused. She then turned to TJ and her stone expression changed soft and warm.<br>"TJ, if you're done in here, Gus needs your help moving the sofa and Spinelli and I need changed."  
>TJ and I gave each other another stare before he sighed and went.<br>I looked up at Gretchen smiling but she had her face turned down.  
>"Something wrong?" I asked confused.<br>"How long have you and TJ gone out?"She asked.  
>"We...haven't."I stuttered shocked by what she's said.<p>

"I saw use, nearly kissing!"She shouted.

My eyes widened. So I wasn't dreaming.  
>"Have use kissed yet?" Gretchen pouted putting her hands on her hips.<br>"Just in fourth grade for the experiment."I answered as that was the truth.

"So you like him?"  
>I blushed. Should I tell Gretch, my best friends? I looked up at her and nodded.<p>

She went red. Bright red.  
>"Gretch? Are you okay?" I asked a little startled.<p>

"Listen here Spinelli, stay away from TJ!" She yelled.

I was shocked. What was going on with her?  
>"Why!"I asked getting raised.<p>

"Cause he's mine!"  
>I glared at her. "Ha! TJ likes girls who aren't fake like your stupid boobs!"<p>

She clenched her teeth together.  
>"That's it! Consider ourselves rivals!"Gretchen<p>

"Fine!"I agreed.  
>"Fine!"She agreed too.<p>

* * *

><p>Gretchen avoided me at school and I avoided her. The guys were stuck between us confused and not happy.<p>

But I didn't care. Gretchen who is smart isn't being smart. Sure, we have a crush on TJ but we should still be friends letting TJ decided for himself and then the other should learn to accept that.


	9. Chapter 9: Game On!

**(A/N):Slightly stray away from the story with another story which will link together at the end**

**e.g-Spinelli hitting puberty**

**-Spinelli and TJ kissing and going out**

**-Spinelli Vs Gretchen to get TJ**

**Hope you enjoy! :)**

_Spinelli POV_

I didn't like fighting with Gretchen. In fact, I absolutely hated it. My only girl friend has become my rival. I walked up to her in school.

"Hey, Gretch,"I said calmly. She turned round to give me a cold glare.

"What do you want!"She asked making the you noticeable.

"I'm hear to say I don't want to fight! I mean, we are friends!"

"You backing down, Spinelli? Are you going to let me have TJ?"She asked folding her arms triumphantly.

"Are you serious! If that's the way you're going to be, fine!"I yelled.  
>"It's war!"She then squinted her eyes on me.<p>

I stood there hands clenched.  
>"Only I stand!"I said. But we both glared.<p>

_TJ's POV_

The guys and me watched as Gretchen and Spinelli glared.

"What's wrong with them?"Gus asked.  
>"Must be a girl thing."Vince answered.<p>

"If you ask me, it doesn't look like it's going to be pretty."I said gulping.  
>"Oh why them! Our poor friends at war! What reason is good enough for this to happen!"Mikey said dramatically.<p>

"I don't know Mikey, I don't know. But we should at least try to help."I said trying to think of a plan.

"Don't bother Teeje, We're in middle school now! The girls have become wild cats. So if you try to mess with their feisty selves, you'll come out scratched."Vince said.  
>We all imagined the thought before shivering.<p>

_Spinelli's POV_

I walked in with TJ to school.

"So what's going on with you and Gretchen?"TJ asked.  
>I blushed. "Well, we're fighting over something. I think it's lame and I've asked her to give it up already but then she says she'd win and I want to win but not this way."<p>

We turned the corner of the call to the lockers when there were a crowed standing round them.  
>"What's going on?"TJ asked.<p>

"I don't know!" I said confused.  
>Suddenly Vince, Gus and Mikey came running over.<p>

"What's going on!"We asked them.  
>"You should see this Spinelli! Gretchen's put pictures of you up as a baby and toddler!"Vince said.<p>

I stood shocked, going red. "WHAT!"I screamed.  
>I then ran at the crowd.<p>

"This isn't going to be pretty."TJ said to Vince.  
>I pushed the people twice my size.<p>

"Get out of the road!" I kept yelling.

There were two people that I had to kick and yelled move it to before I could get to my locker.

I then shocked, gasped at what I saw.

I saw pictures of me in nappies, the bath and other embarrassing photo's I asked my mom and dad to burn.  
>I then turned to see Gretchen's face all smug.<p>

Oh...she's in for it now.

I sat behind her in history were our teacher usually slept. While Gretchen was working I grabbed the scissors. I stood up silently. And then started to cut away at her hair.

Gretchen hearing the snips turned around to me to see me smile smugly. She then gasped at the sight of her hair on the floor. She then turned to me and made her eyebrows go down. I just stuck out my tongue thinking, 'You brought it on yourself!'

I walked to my locker. I cleared all the baby photo's away. Everyone walked past me pointing and smirking, giggling and chuckling.

I sighed.

Randall came up to me. Randall works for the newspaper and picks up any gossip he can.

"Did you see what's on front cover?" Randall asked.

"No, what?" He then handed me the newspaper and my eyes started to blow.

The front was me with all the photos of this morning.  
>"WHY YOU LIL'!"I began as I grabbed his collar and raised my hand ready to pound him when I started to fly in the air.<br>"LET ME GO!"I yelled as Mikey lifted me higher.

"He's not worth it."  
>"That weasel <strong>is <strong>worth it!" I screamed.

_Gretchen's POV_

P.E was over. We were all sweaty and tired.

"Okay, girls take a shower!"The teacher ordered.  
>I went into the shower and started to wash my hair when I opened my eyes shocked.<p>

I looked at my hands to find it full of hair. I then patted my hair to find what was left of it. And when I realized it was, I screamed.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS SPINELLI!"


	10. Chapter 10: Oh No!

**(A/N)I'd like to thank Vicki who's been giving me great advice and support for my first story and I'd like to say thanks for the suggestions but I've already covered them. In the near future you'll read everything what I have planned and I hope you enjoy, thanks :)**

_Gretchen's POV_

My hair was now cut as a bob. Spinelli was out to see a wrestling match with her Dad so I decided to visit Flo Spinelli.  
>I knocked on the door and she opened it smiling.<p>

"Oh, hello. You must be Gretel, Spinell's friend.I'm sorry love she's away with her father to see a wrestling match."She then smiled.  
>"It's Gretchen and I know. I came here to talk about your daughter."I said.<p>

Flo looked concerned. "Come in."

"What is it you wanted to talk about, Gretel?"Flo asked.

"Gretchen and it's about Spinelli."I started.  
>"Is something wrong with my pookey?"Flo asked worriedly.<br>"Yes you see, she thinks she's...ugly..."I started.

"But she's beautiful!"Flo said shocked. "And she never really cared for her looks anyway."  
>"Yes but...there's this boy she likes and she wants to get pretty for him."I went on.<p>

"My pookey? In love?"Flo questioned. She then grinned. "My little girl is growing up!"

"Yes well, she doesn't know where to start and she's too embarrassed to ask for help,"I went on.

"I see, so you want me to make her look pretty?"Flo asked.

"Exactly. I think we should start with her hair I must say, though she's young, with all the stress she's been going through, she's started to get grey hairs."I whispered.  
>Flo was shocked. "I need black dye then to get them right away."<br>"No need. I already got it right here."I then passed her the bottle I had.

"Thanks Gretel, do you want some tea?"Flo asked.

"Gretchen and no. I should be going."I got up.

Flo walked me to the door and opened it for me.  
>"Thanks Gretchen for telling me. I'll help her now."Flo smiled thankfully.<p>

I smiled. "Just don't tell her I told you or that I gave you the dye. She'll hate me because this is our little secret."I said putting my fingers on my lips and winking at her.  
>"Bye then." Flo smiled cheerfully.<p>

I then walked away grinning. My plan will be put to action soon.

_Spinelli's POV_

I ran to the house and jumped onto the sofa.  
>"How was your day, pumpkin?"Mom asks.<p>

"It was awesome! You shoulda came!"I said squealing with excitement. My mom just smiled.  
>"Well, Bob?"She asked turning to her husband.<br>"It was AWESOME sweetie! He got him on the floor and jumped on him!"Dad said raising up his fists.  
>"Don't forget the chair dad!"I said jumping up and down on the sofa.<br>"Ashley stop jumping on the sofa and Bob, Joey's car broke down so you'll have to pick him up."Mom smiled.  
>Dad sighed and walked back to the car. I watched TV while mum hid behind the curtains watching Dad turn out of the driveway.<p>

Suddenly my mum grabbed my hand and yanked me up stairs.

"Huh! Mum what are you doing!" I yelled.  
>"I know you have a crush Ashley!" She said.<br>I blushed but decided to play dumb. "Wh-WHAT!"I asked.

"So I'm here to make you pretty!" She turned and smiled at me.

I blushed.

"WHAT!"I screamed.

"I'm dying your hair to get your grey hair out!"Mom smiled.  
>"Please tell me my ears heard wrong."I asked scared now.<p>

Mum put on plastic gloves.  
>"I guess not."<p>

She then grabbed my arm and yanked me to her.

I had my hair wrapped in the towel.  
>"Let's see."Mom said taking the towel off.<p>

She then gasped. "How is it?"I asked blushing, knowing I really want to impress TJ.

But mom just gaped at me like I had more than ten heads.  
>"What?" I asked a little worried now.<br>"I...I don't know where it went wrong!"Mum said still staring at me.

"What you mean? Where'd you get it?"I asked.  
>"Your friend Gretel came by."<br>By Gretel I figured she meant Gretchen...wait, what?  
>"WHAT!"I yelled and ran to the mirror and stared at my reflection. I then let out a scream.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked into school. Usually my hair was in a low ponytail with a black ski hat on but this time I shoved all of my hair into the hat and pulled the hat down very, very low.<p>

"Is something wrong?" TJ asked me.

I smiled. "Why would something be wrong?" I asked.

TJ just shrugged. "You seem a lil' different." But then he just shook his head. "Nah, must be imagining things."  
>We met up with teh guys.<br>"Heya,"Vince said walking over to us.

"Where's Gus and Mikey?"I asked.  
>"Well Gretchen is still our friend so we guys thought split us in half so Gus and Mikey's with Gretchen and Teej and I are with you." Vince smiled.<br>"Yeah, you don't get along with them two as you do with us." TJ added.  
>I sighed. So our war has ripped our friends apart.<br>"You look...different..."Vince began.

But I just walked passed him hitting him with my shoulder. I walked up to Gretchen who was by the lockers with Gus and Mikey.

"Gretchen we need to talk."Gretchen just smiled seeing my hat.  
>"What about?"She asked smuggly.<p>

"About this fight. We're tearing our friends apart for our own sakes!"I said.

She just shrugged. "I like your new look, Spinelli. You know in P.E you're not suppose to wear hats."  
>I blushed. "I know that!"I snarled.<br>"Well we have P.E first two."  
>I nearly passed out. No! Why not tomorrow when I've dyed my hair back!<p>

"Stop messing with my Gretch!"I yelled stomping my foot on the ground.  
>"I'm just saying, you might wanna take the hat off."<p>

"Love your hair! What you do with that!"I shouted.  
>Gretchen then faced forward to me as I did at her and we both growled at each other.<br>"This is getting messed up."Vince said.  
>"Why are use fighting anyway?"TJ asked.<p>

"JUST SHUT-UP TJ!"Gretchen and I both said.

Suddenly a crowd started to build chanting fight, fight, fight, fight.  
>"I don't want to fight my best friend."I said turning and walking away.<br>"Chicken Spinelli?"Gretchen asked trying to get to me.  
>"You wish." I then walked on.<p>

Suddenly, I felt my hat torn off me. And my GREEN locks fell out.  
>Everyone gasped.<br>"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT ONE GRUNDLER!"I yelled.

I then ran at her and punched up under her fake boobs without thinking. Dammit! NO!  
>The balls from Gretchen's chest suddenly popped out of her blouse showing everyone how fake she really is.<br>Dammit! Now Gretchen will never forgive me.  
>Everyone burst out in laughs while Gretchen gasped.<br>She went bright red and ran.

"Gretchen, wait!"I yelled after her. "I'm sorry!"


	11. Chapter 11: When Friends Fall Out

**(A/N)I can't believe it! I've finally made it past chapter ten! Here comes eleven! I've almost finished this story so enjoy this one while it lasts! Of course, I will be writing a sequel to you**

_Spinelli's POV_

The balls bounced on the floor. Everyone was shocked. I put my hand over my mouth. Oh my God! What have I done! Now Gretchen will never forgive me! Gretchen looked mortified, shocked, red and she was crying!

Everyone around started to laugh. Even TJ, Vince, Gus and Mikey. Gretchen then legged it.  
>"Gretchen, wait!"I yelled but she didn't stop.<p>

I then dropped my arms and my face dropped down to and I became speechless. I then looked up at boys with the balls.  
>"Like them?"The asked each other pretending it was their breasts. I turned stomped over to them lifting up my sleeves and punched them both till their noses bled.<p>

I then growled at them.

"Take a hike you bums!"I shouted.

I then heard a loud laugh. I turned to find the gang laughing their heads off. I stomped over to them.  
>"What's so funny!"I yelled.<p>

The then tried to stop Vince covering his mouth, Mikey looked ashamed and Gus whistled. TJ started to cough to cover up his laugh.

"Well...em...nothing." TJ coughed.

It boiled down in me. Him laughing, at his own friend. The time were she needed him most.

"She did it for use! She did it to please use!"I yelled poking TJ in the stomach. "Just so use could think differently of her! Just so use could think for once she's pretty!"

I then ran. I forgot the fact my hair's green for I was more worried about Gretchen. I just wanted to put things right with her. I don't care if I lose now, for I've already lost, I've lost a best friend.

I didn't know where to look for her. She could be anywhere by now. I ran to the science lab but it was empty as well as the field, halls, canteen and other places outside. I sighed and collapsed against the bins. Middle School. Worse thing in the world especially when you're a new. I hope High School isn't this bad. I groaned. What should I do to make Gretchen feel better? Tell her I'm sorry? Pound everyone so no one will laugh at her cause they've got enough problems concerning they're black and blue face? Or maybe treat her to Kelso's? Or maybe a present? That's when it hit me, ALL FOUR!

I punched my fist into the palm of my other hand. That's it. But one thought at a time. Say I'm sorry. Now if I only knew where Gretchen was that wouldn't be so hard.  
>"Spinelli!"I heard my name called and almost like a reflex, I suddenly just snapped my head to the direction it came from. I saw TJ, Vince, Gus and Mikey running over to me.<p>

"Oh, hi guys."I said, disappointed it wasn't Gretchen.

"Look, we're sorry, man."Vince apologised.

"Yeah, we didn't know she was trying to impress us."Gus said.

"We shouldn't have laughed at a fellow friend."Mikey said in his dramatic voice.

"Yeah, we're really, really sorry."TJ then said last sounding like he meant it.

I sighed. That wasn't going to help anything right now.

"Yeah, well, so am I."I grumbled sadly.

The others sighed. "You know, we've heard Gretchen's in the girl's toilets if you're looking for her."TJ said.

I looked up at them. "Really?" I asked unsure if they're trying to make me feel better or not.

"Yeah, girl's who aren't tough were scared away by Gretchen but those who were tough were left alone."Vince explained in further detail.

If I think about it, I haven't looked in the girls toilets.

"Thanks guys."I smiled grateful.

I then got up and sprinted down the corridor.

"Miss Ashley Spinelli!"I heard my named yelled across the hall. I turned to see Miss Millin. She was like another version of Miss Finster but much, much worse.

"Yes ma'am?"I asked really in a hurry.

"Come with me!"She said moving her finger from me to her.

I groaned and lazily, flopped over to her.  
>"Yes."I asked in a tired, bored voice.<p>

"You're hair is against school rules! And strictly no running in the hall also, you're missing class! I suspect you've got a hall pass!"She asked raising an eyebrow.  
>"No ma'am, the hair was a dye that went wrong and I'm running and missing class because I'm dying for the toilet."I lied, except the hair part and class pass.<p>

She gave me a cold stare. "Hurry it up then."She hissed before walking back.

I made a face, impressing her before running to the girls lavatory.

"Hello?"I called out. "Gretchen?"  
>There was nothing but silence. I bent down and looked under the cubicles to find Gretchen's shoes and socks under the one furthest away from me. I took a deep breath and marched over to that cubicle. I then knocked on the door.<br>"Go away!" Gretchen replied from behind the door.  
>"Gretch, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!"I apologised trying to explain. "I was just angry about my hair, that's all,"<p>

The door unlocked and a tear stained face, with red puffy eyes came out with a look of a killer. I backed off a little while the zombie girl came at me.  
>"Have you any idea what you've done?"She hissed.<br>"Yes, I know, I'm sorry!"I tried to explain again.  
>"Sorry ain't gonna help."Gretchen came closer. I didn't know if it was just me or not but the air around us seemed to get colder.<p>

"Gretchen..."I began again until she cut me off.

"I don't want to hear it."she murmured.  
>I hit my back on the sinks to know this was as far as I got to go.<p>

Gretchen's face got closer to mine. I bent my head back before my back until her face was over me and she had our eyes, eye to eye.

"You listen to me Ashley Spinelli! I'm gonna get you for this and it's going to be much, much worse than what you've done to me. Got it!"She threatened.  
>I gulped and nodded.<p>

Suddenly the doors burst open and girlie giggles came cat walking in. It was The Ashley's.

"Hi Spin-Ugly, love what you've done with your hair."They giggled.

I stomped over to them and hit their shoulders on the way past.

"Hey! Watch it! I could be diseased now!"They over reacted. I rolled my eyes and barged out of the room.

_Gretchen's POV_

Spinelli marched walking through The Ashley's before she burst out of the room. And that's when it hit me.

"Like, whatever!" Ashley A said in her really annoying tone of voice.

"Well look who it is."Ashley Q started.

"Little miss fake Grundler."The girls laughed.

"I need to talk to you."I said sternly.

"Why should we help a loser like you?"Ashley A asked turning to flick her blonde hair.

"It comes with a price of having revenge on Spinelli!"I hissed.

She froze before rubbing her hands together. "I'm listening."

"That wasn't right how she treated you there so I'd like to get her back from this morning, care to help?"I tried to soften them to join me.

"Well, like, OF COURSE!" She screamed in excitement.

"Good, I'd like you to make it up because I'm no good at these things."I smiled.

"Hm...when's the due date?"Ashley A asked.  
>I thought for a moment. It's February, so Valentines Day is coming which means so is the Sweet Heart Dance.<p>

"The night of the sweet heart dance is the date."I answered.  
>"Oh, Scandalous!"The girls said giggling.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12: The First Move!

**(A/N) Vicki I live in the UK too so I don't have a clue but don't worry, I heard middle school is somewhere between thirteen and fourteen but god knows if I've mixed Japan up with America or I'm just plain wrong but just go with the story and don't think about them things cause they're not important, hope you enjoy this chapter now!**

_Spinelli's POV_

So I've apologised to Gretchen. So I've got that down. Now, I have to show her I'm truly sorry. I kept my hair green until Gretchen was able to get over it all. I got into trouble for it but I told them, I'm keeping it green until it's the right time! I'm staying loyal, for my friend.

It was a Saturday. I slowly opened my eyes to see TJ grinning at me. My eyes widened as my burned red when my heart beat quickened up. How, when, why? Is this even possible!

"Don't freak."He said calmly.

But I couldn't. I held my breathe. Mustn't freak. But I knew I couldn't hold it any longer. To make it worse I was still in my pyjamas and I probably had bad hair. I knew I shouldn't worry since the sleepover but...but...HE'S NOT SUPPOSE TO BE IN MY ROOM!"

"Spinelli, are you okay?"He asked.  
>But I stayed stiff. What made it worse he leaned over me to feel my forehead. I gulped.<p>

I opened my mouth to say something but decided not to. I then opened it again but closed. I guess I looked like my pet goldfish.

TJ then mocked me opening and closing his mouth. I then caught on and kicked up my legs hitting him onto the floor. I then jumped on top of him. We both then wrestled on the floor and I pinned him down.  
>"Why you here?" I asked.<p>

"Am I not allowed to hang out with my friends on Saturday?"TJ asked sarcastically.  
>I squeezed his wrists, lifted them up and slammed them back onto the ground.<br>He the moaned and groaned in pain.

"All right! I was just wondering how you were and what's happening between you and Gretch, that's all!"

I let go of him but I still sat on him.  
>"Who let you in?"I asked looking straight forward.<br>"Your Mom."He answered.  
>I sighed. "Of course she did." I shook my head and looked down at him. His beautiful green eyes had turned to blue.<br>"Your eyes are blue now."I said aloud. I then blushed. Who the hell would say that! That shows you look in his eyes regularly. Idiot!

"Uh...Spinelli...could you get off me?"TJ asked.

I looked down to see him blushing his head off. Then I realize I was sitting on him, and it looked wrong. I blushed getting redder and redder. I got up quickly. A little too quickly that I stumbled and fell backwards crashing into my drawers of clothes and some underwear fell out.

TJ ran over to me. "Jez, Spinelli! You trying to kill yourself?"He asked sarcastically holding out a hand.  
>I had my eyes shut closed scared to see anything bad. I then sat up right feeling something hanging, from the drawers I just crashed into, caught onto my head.<p>

I opened one eye to find something covering my closed eye. I grabbed it with my fingers to see it was a white bra. Just great!

"That's embarrassing."I mumbled and grabbed TJ's hand as he pulled me up.

TJ chuckled. He then grabbed something else that I didn't notice on my head. He then held them up in front of me to show a pair of black knickers.

I went red but I should be use to it already. So I just sighed.  
>"Thank-god I don't own any pink frilly things."I joked.<p>

"Awww how upsetting."TJ teased. I then whacked him.

I realized I was still in my pyjamas and that I wasn't washed, changed or anything!

When I was wearing a white tank top which you could see through to my black bra and could see my bra straps at the top. I also had light and dark pink pyjama bottoms. Oh why did I have to wear them ones. My hair was also down to my shoulders.

"Em..."I started. TJ then stared at me. "Can I have five minutes?"I asked awkwardly.

TJ then looked from me top to bottom.

"Sure!"He finally said.

As I walked to my bathroom I could feel him grinning.  
>"Tell anyone about this and I'm gonna have to beat you up. I already have enough trouble with the hair!"<p>

_TJ's POV_

She unexpectedly looked cute in her pyjamas. I never knew she wore these kinda things but I guess she kept her tough act on the sleepover. She ran into the door and I heard the shower run.

There was one reason why I'm here but I don't know if I have the guts. The Sweetheart Dance is coming up soon but I'm too nervous to ask her out. I sighed and sat on her bed. I tried to calm myself and to be strong.

"Right!"I thought. "When she comes out, I'm gonna ask her!"I reassured myself by punching my hand. I heard the shower water stop and the door unlock.

I stood up strong ready to ask her. Then I saw Spinelli.

She strolled over to me, her hair in a towel. She was wearing a giant black top with tracksuit bottoms.

"Hey,"I greeted.

"Whatever."She said trying to find the hair dryer.

What's biting her? Maybe I'm making her jealous.

"So, hey..."I tried to ask her but she cut me off.

"You already said that."

I breathed in. Stay calm, TJ!

"Spinelli!"I found hard to say. She looked up at me.  
>"What?"<p>

"Em...well...you see...uh..."I started.

"Got something to say?"She asked sweetly. "Then say it!"She yelled.

"I have to tell you the real reason why I'm here!"I sad banging my foot on the ground.

I kept my arms stiff at my side as I said this going red.  
>Spinelli got up. "So you're <strong>not <strong>over here to see how I'm doing?"

I shook my head.

"Then why?"

I took a deep breathe.  
>"SAY IT ALREADY!" She shouted impatiently.<p>

"I'M HERE TO ASK YOU TO THE SWEETHERE DANCE!"I yelled.

She stood there shocked as I went red. "There! I said it!"

Spinelli turned round.

"You're asking **me **to go to the sweetheart dance?" She asked,

_Spinelli's POV_

I turned round not sure what to say.

"You're asking **me **to go to the sweetheart dance?"I asked eyes wide.

"Y-yes!"

If I go with him, Gretchen wouldn't forgive me. But if I didn't, TJ would be upset and wreck **our **friendship and I've already lost Gretchen.

I've lost Gretchen, so I should try my best to keep the remaining ones I have. And for once, I'll do it for me!

"S-sure."I quietly said, embarrassed.

I then turned to him when I heard his head jerk up.

My face burned red and I smiled.

Suddenly, when the shock had clicked in his head, the cheeks stopped burning and a grin appeared. I then had to chuckle.


	13. Chapter 13: Friends again:plan to action

**(A/N)This is placed in Middle School and it's around February now for Valentines Day. I like in the UK so didn't quite understand American schools so sorry if I said they're in High School but they're in Middle School. I've changed that so hopefully it will come up Middle School now. **

_Spinelli's POV_

I would dye my hair black but decided not to, to give Gretchen strength. While walking in the corridors, I bumped into Gretchen dropping both of our books onto the ground.

We both bent down picking them up. I looked across to Gretchen who's ignoring me.

"I'm sorry."I said quietly.  
>"I heard TJ and you are going to the Sweetheart dance."She said sadly.<p>

I felt sorry for her. "Yeah, he asked me on Saturday."

"Congrats, I guess you are the last man standing."She said close to tears.

"I'm sorry Gretchen."I apologised again.

"It's okay. I'm use to being in the dark." She then burst into tears and covered her eyes with her hands.

I went over to her sliding my knees on the ground and patted her back.  
>"Wanna go to Kelso's after school?"I asked. "My treat."<p>

Gretchen nodded her head and we both lifted our books and stood up.

Gretchen then sniffed. "I see your hair's still green."She pointed out.

I looked at my hair. "Yeah, just until we become friends again. You know, I don't mind it now. In fact I've grown to it."  
>Gretchen chuckled. "Just dye it back before the dance."She said smiling at me. I smiled back.<p>

_Gretchen's POV_

I still wanted to get revenge on Spinelli. But now I wasn't sure. She was being really nice to me and all. I was thinking I should just call off the thing with The Ashley's.

Spinelli and I grabbed our lunches and both walked over to the guys.

"Hey, use friends again?"TJ asked.

My heart thumped as he smiled. It made my stomach turn with butterflies.  
>"Yep."Spinelli smiled.<p>

I gave a faint smile at her before turning back to TJ.

We both then sat down and we ate and talked away.

"Right, well, I guess we should go now."We said picking up our rubbish and throwing it onto our trays and getting up to walk.

Spinelli got up when suddenly out of nowhere, Ashley Q bumped into her with her food and juice going over Spinelli's hair, face, neck, shirt (and most likely down it as well) and it then dripped down her.

Spinelli gasped wiping the juice out of her eyes and glared at Ashley Q.

"Oops! Sorry Spinelli! But that's a great look for you."She giggled.  
>Everyone turned to look at Spinelli and laughed. Spinelli then launched herself at Ashley Q.<br>This must have been the thing I asked them to do. I wish it was a bit bigger considering what she did to me but I'm sort of happy for now because we're friends.

_Spinelli's POV_

I started to kill Ashley Q. Suddenly, Miss Millin picked my off Ashley Q.

"What's going on here!"She boomed.

"She attacked me!" Ashley Q pointed at me.

"That's not fair! She dumped her lunch on her!"Vince yelled by my side.

"QUIET!"Miss Millin screamed. "Ashley Q you're in detention and Spinelli, you're to go and get washed up. Well get you clean clothes and then detention after school!" She said strictly.

I growled and stomped off to the showers. Ridiculous.

I went down to the showers with Miss Millin who got me some spare clothes. Just a plain shirt with baggy trousers, grey socks and blue shoes.  
>"Because you are small this will be a little big for you."She said.<p>

I stripped off and went to the showers and Miss Millin took my clothes to wash in the PE teachers room.

_Ashley A's POV_

The plan was working! After Miss Millin left, we sneaked into the shower room. Spinelli was happily taking her shower.

"Ashley T! Record!"I whispered. She then recorded while Spinelli showered with a video recorder.

"Ashley B! The clothes!"Ashley B then took her awful looking clothes away.

I then turned to hot water to cold water.

Spinelli let a little scream of shock.

"Ashley T! Keep on her trail."I ordered.

We then sprinted out with her clean clothes.

"Wait!"I said. Ashley B turned looking at me. "What is it Ashley A?"She asked confused.

"Did you bring the towel?"  
>She bit her lip. Dammit. I then bit my lip.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14: Run, Spinelli, RUN!

**(A/N) I've got bad news for all of my dear readers! The story will end soon! It will end badly that use will want to kick me if use are enjoying it! But don't worry, there will be a sequel use will have to look out for! This story however, will end with a sad ending. But hope you enjoy the story anyway!**

_Spinelli's POV  
><em>

The cold water hit my naked body unexpectedly making me shriek. I the turned the water off and swung round.  
>"Hello?"I called out suspiciously. But it was all quiet. Just like out of a horror movie. I tried to swallow my fear and peered out of the showers. I grabbed a towel and walked to the lockers where my clean clothes were. Or <strong>should <strong>be. But they weren't! I started to panic. What do I do?

I peeked out of the shower rooms and looked to see if any female teachers were close by. But none! I started to get nervous and butterflies in my stomach. This was bad. This was really, really bad!

I looked for my mobile phone in my bag in my locker. But I had no signal. I started to walk around pointing my phone all over the place for signal but no bar came up. I bit my lip. I was in deep trouble now.

I then peeked out of the fire exit. No one was outside. I stepped outside and then ran outside. I grabbed my phone and checked for signal. No bars! I then started to walk around outside.

I started to walk but my towel was stuck on the door. I tugged at it but it wouldn't budge. I then opened the door to get the towel but the door was stuck. I then heard voices and I turned to see shadows coming. Dammit come on! I tugged harder.

The people walked past the while the towel hung from the door. I hid in the bushes. I then ran back to the door and tried to get the towel again. This time it moved. I then quickly wrapped it round me before a group turned round the corner. I felt sick! I didn't have enough time to get a quick escape. I closed my eyes.

"Hey, it's that Spinelli!"I heard. I then ran for it. I could hear them follow behind me. I kept running. The coast was clear. This was the out of bounds area of the school so that was good for me. I kept running, stone jagged into my feet. My foot also left a blood trail.

I panted slowing down.  
>"I've got her!"I heard from behind me and someone tugged on the towel. I suddenly fell.<p>

"Got her!"I looked up and the guy but couldn't see him due to the sun in my eyes but he looked over the corner to were no one appeared yet. I got up regrettably leaving the towel behind. I then hid behind a big tree.

"Spinelli! Wait!" I heard as I ran behind the tree.

I closed my eyes close to tears.

"Spinelli! It's TJ and the gang!"I heard the familiar voice. I peeked out behind the tree to see TJ, Vince, Gretchen, Mikey and Gus standing confused.

I felt relieved as well close to tears.

"Spinelli, why are you out here with a towel?"Vince asked.

"Go away!"I screamed sitting down on the ground.  
>"SpinellI! We can help!"Mikey shouted.<p>

"Someone stole my clothes! And I had no signal on my phone and there's no girl teachers around and I needed help!"I shouted letting it all come out.  
>I heard stomping coming over to me.<p>

I closed my eyes and buried my head in my legs.

_TJ's POV_

Gretchen gave her the towel. She tgeb held out her hand to the tree and from behind the tree came a small but strong arm. Spinelli then came out wrapped in a towel.

I felt sorry for her. I knew if it was me, I wouldn't have the guts to run out like she did.

I took off my jacket and handed it to her. Gretchen helped her putting I on without her towel falling down.  
>She was flushed. Bright red. I couldn't begin to imagine what she's went through.<p>

"Come on guys. Let's get Spinelli back inside and get her clothes!"TJ smiled.

_Ashley T's POV_

They got Spinelli inside. Mikey, Gus and Vince took charge of guarding the doors so no one got in including me. Oh well, got all that I needed! I then ran off giggling to myself to find the other Ashley's.

_Gretchen's POV_

TJ and me went looking for clothes for Spinelli. As we dug through the basket in the PE teachers office, I stared at TJ while he tried to find clothes Spinelli's size.

"You really care for Spinelli, don't you?"I asked him.

"Yeah, sure I do. I care for all my friends."TJ answered not catching onto what I mean.  
>"TJ, do you like Spinelli? I mean like, like her?"I asked again.<p>

He went bright red. "Uh...no,"

"I can see you blushing."I said. "I know you're lying. I know you really like her. It's really obvious."

TJ sighed. "well, I did ask her to the sweetheart dance. But I always think this is a dream and that I'm only going to wake up disappointed."

"Do you know why Spinelli and me were fighting?"I asked.

He looked up at me clueless. "No!"  
>"It was because well...I...I like you but so does Spinelli. She didn't want to fight with me but I was so jealous of her because..."I sighed and sat down. "Use are always alone, use always stick up for each other and use always almost kiss...apart from fourth grade."I said.<p>

TJ sat down beside me. "I'm sorry Gretch but trust me, you'll find a man that even you can't resist is better than me and you'll win his heart."TJ said comforting me. Spinelli was so lucky.

I got up and started to go through the clothes again.

"Thanks Teeje and I've got some clothes let's go now!"

And with that we walked to the girl's shower rooms were Spinelli sat waiting for me.

_Ashley A's POV_

"It was horrible! I hate Miss Millin!" Ashley Q complained.  
>"Well, you're here now."I smiled.<br>"So, like, how did the plan go anyway?" She asked.  
>"Like a charm, except Ashley B forgot to take the towel."I sighed. We all then sighed.<p>

Suddenly Ashley T came running in.  
>"Ashley T, like, have you got the tape?"Ashley B asked.<br>"Right here!"She said handing it over to me.

I then smiled.

"Oh, Scandalous!"SHe said before giggling.


	15. Chapter 15: The Sweetheart Dance

**(A/N) Vicki I explained that after the guys round the corner disappeared she got the towel back and that's when TJ and the gang came along and she went outside because the corridors were packed with people, but I thought you already knew that so I didn't add it in and don't worry, the sequel will be posted up quickly, hope you enjoy **

_Spinelli's POV_

"Come on, Spinelli!"Gretchen tugged.

"I'm not going!"I yelled.

It was an early Thursday and school had ended. Gretchen insisted that the boys all went home so me and her can have time together. Sure, I didn't mind until I found out what we were doing.

"Spinelli, dance is tomorrow!"Gretchen told me in which I already knew.  
>"I'm not going and that's final!"I shouted holding tightly onto the bars of the school gate.<br>"I thought this might happen."Gretchen sighed.

Suddenly, Vince, Mikey and Gus came out of nowhere.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?"I asked. "You're suppose to be home!"

"Yeah well, Gretchen knew it was going to be hard getting you to the shops so...we're here as back up."Vince explained.

"ALL RIGHT!"I screamed from the top of my lungs. "I'll go."

I wore a white dress, yellow dress, purple dress.

"No way am I wearing this crap."I informed them.

"Try this one."Gretchen said handing me over a pink one.  
>"You're not making me wear this."Gretchen then grabbed my hand and threw me into the changing rooms and I came out with a pink dress<p>

"I hate you."I said unenthusiastically.

"I like it!"Gus cried looking at me top to bottom.

"Well I don't and I'm not wearing this. Go grab me the black one!"I ordered.

When I came out wearing some of their eyes lit up.

"You like?" I asked.

"Uh-Yeah!"Gus said grinning.

"You don't think it's too plain?"Gretchen asked.

"Nah! It's fine. I'm am a little young to be wearing all these flashy dresses which I'll never wear in my life!"I said for sure.

"Okay whatever."

_Gretchen's POV_

While walking home I saw The Ashley's. I walked up to them.

"Hey Gretchen, the plan for Spinelli's destruction is almost complete!"Ashley A smiled.  
>"I'd like use to stop now. I don't want to hurt Spinelli any more."I sternly said.<p>

"Like, whatever."  
>I then walked off.<p>

_Ashley A's POV_

"Who does she think she is! I mean we, like, work hard and for nothing!"Ashley Q complained.  
>"Don't worry Ashley's. We're going to do the plan, not for Gretchen this time, but for all of us!"I smiled.<br>"Oh! Scandalous!"we all said.

_Spinelli's POV_  
>Next day was the night of the dance. I went to the hair dressers and they dyed my hair black again.<br>My mum then gave me a make-over.  
>She straightened my curly hair while she put a slightly darker shade of brown to my skin which made my eyes shimmer with a red lipstick and a little bit of mascara.<p>

"How do I look?"I asked.

"Absolutely beautiful honey!"

The black dress was opened round the back with some black strings going across and the dress went up to my knees, and maybe a little higher.

"Thanks mum.."I smiled.  
>"Pookey, you look wonderful!"Dad said smiling.<br>"Thanks."  
>It was hard to walk in high heeled silver sandals so I settled for a flat pair instead.<br>Joey burst out in laughs. I then launched myself at him but mum and dad caught me.  
>"You can deal with him later, right now you have to look your best!"Mum said softly. I was then released from their grip and I brushed myself down and waited for the bell to ring. Then suddenly, the door bell rang.<p>

_TJ's POV_

Man, this whomps! I have to wear a stupid bow and suit and all this crap. The door then opened with Spinelli's father.  
>"Hey there TJ she's here waiting for ya."He said smiling.<p>

Then Spinelli came from behind.  
>"Hey, TJ."She said shyly.<p>

I dropped my mouth stunned. She was beautiful in a beautiful black dress and she finally dyed her hair back to black.  
>"Wow!"I gasped not knowing I said that out loud. Spinelli smiled and walked to my side.<br>"Come on, let's go."She said yanking my arm and we both walked to my dad's car.

_Gretchen's POV_

I sat there on the seat as Spinelli and TJ walked in. They were a cute couple and deserve each other. I wore a blue dress with my hair in a bun. I had pink lip-gloss on and blue eye shadow with mascara.

"Hey, Gretch, you look nice."Spinelli complimented.

"Thanks, Spin, you look good yourself."I smiled as they walked away.

_Vince's POV_

I didn't want a date. But then the Ashley's came in, they wore girlie puffy dresses all the same except different colours. Ashley A's was pink, Ashley Q's was blue, Ashley T's was green and Ashley B's was yellow. Ashley B was so pretty. She was gorgeous. Her and Ashley T didn't have dates so I asked her to dance and she smiled and said yes.

_Gus's POV_

I had my woman linked in with my arms. She was small but beautiful with her plain and simple but beautiful light blue dress. It was nearly white! More like a blue pearl colour I guess. Her name was Theresa. Yip, former cornchip girl. She had her hair in ringlets. Beautiful to me.

_Mikey's POV_

I sat at the tables just eating when,

"Hey Mikey!"I turned my head to see Kirsten come sit beside me. She had her ginger curls up and she wore a red dress. Her face was cleaned too.  
>"Hey, Kurst!"I smiled.<br>"Wanna eat?"She asked me excitedly.

"Sure, why not!"I smiled and we both digged in.

_Spinelli's POV  
><em>

It was nice being with TJ. A little awkward, but nice. WE sat and talked about random things and danced with the group together. When it came onto the last song where the couples danced together TJ and I took each others hand silently started to dance. Vince was dancing with Ashley B, god help him and Gus was with Theresa. How cute. Mikey sat eating with Kurst. Something will happen there I can tell. Gretchen though sat alone. I felt sorry for her but, I was with TJ.

_Gretchen's POV_

I sat alone when suddenly a boy walked up. I couldn't believe it.

"Frankie?"I asked confused. He smiled.  
>"Want to dance with me?"He asked blushing.<br>I smiled and nodded over joys. Frankie was the hustler kid.

Suddenly the music stopped and made a fuzzy sound which hurt our ears. We turned up to the stage to see The Ashley's A, Q and T standing up there.  
>Oh no!<p> 


	16. Chapter 16Final: Byebye Spinelli

**(A/N) Last Chapter of this story. Some may be disappointed with the cliff hanger that it will end on but there is a sequel so don't worry people, hope you've enjoyed the story more than I have :) this is my fist real story going up.**

_Spinelli's POV_

The music stopped and I looked up at the stage to see three Ashley's standing up there. They all smirked evilly. What now?

"We Ashley's thought we should have a little entertainment for us all to enjoy." Ashley A said. She clicked a button on the remote and a screen came down were a clip played. We say a girl running in a towel. Sometimes she was nude. Her hair was green and she had brown eyes.  
>I was shocked. I put my hand over my mouth. People around laughed their heads off while my face went white. My mouth was dry and I was sick.<p>

TJ turned to me in a serious face staring at me.  
>"Spinelli!"He gasped. "I'm taking you home."<p>

TJ grabbed my hand and I squeezed it tightly. He then lead me out of the hall when suddenly a spot light hit us.

"This girl is none other than our Spinelli!"Ashley A shouted.

Everyone burst into laughs and TJ tugged my arm and we both ran out.  
>"Spinelli are you okay?"He asked really upset now. But not as upset as me.<p>

"I'm...I'm...I'm...I'm so embarrassed!"I cried running away.

"Wait, SPINELLI!"TJ called.

This can't be happening, why me! Why now! My stomach felt bad as my heart ripped in two. I was about to leave the school grounds when the school door opened and the Ashley's came out.

"Oh, scandalous!"They yelled clapping their hands before laughing.

I was boiling and ready to pop. I was ready to march over and kill them. No one to hold me back.

I felt a tear start to fall across my face. But I quickly shook my head and marched over to them. Suddenly Gretchen appeared. I felt confused. So I stood and watched while my heart ached with every heart beat.  
>"What have use done!"She yelled.<br>"Like, got back at Spinelli like you wanted after what she did to you."Ashley Q confirmed.

What! I was speechless and I fell to the ground.  
>"What!"I gasped to myself looking down.<p>

"I told you not too!"Gretchen yelled.  
>"Yeah, well, we wanted to."Ashley T answered.<p>

"You've gone too far. That was too much! How could use have done that!"Gretchen sounded like she wanted to strangle someone.

"Yeah, well, see ya."Ashley A then waved her hand and walked off. Gretchen then drooped.

I got up making a scuffling sound. Gretchen jerked her head to me and dropped her mouth.

"Spinelli, I..."She began.

"You did this!"I screamed. "You did this to me!" I then turned and ran.

_TJ's POV_

She needed time, I got that. She hasn't answered any of my text messages or calls and she hadn't been to school in a week. I decided to go over.

I knocked on the door and Flo answered it. She looked glum and unhappy.  
>"Hello Mrs. Spinelli, how's Ashley?"I asked her.<br>"I'm afraid she's not doing any better." She then sniffed. "So we've decided to move."  
>I stood there like a rock and stone cold. My mouth fell as my eyes widened.<p>

"What!"I asked speechless.  
>"Ashley doesn't want to be bothered she just wants to be alone till the day we go."<br>"What day?"I asked desperate.  
>"Tomorrow."<br>"WHAT!" I pushed her out of the way and ran up to Spinelli's room and burst the door opened where she stood, wearing a jumper, tracksuit bottoms. They where hanging off her because they were huge.

"Spinelli!"I yelled running to her. As I approached her, she pushed me back. I got off the floor and stared at her.

"What the hell?"I asked confused, upset and angry.

She stayed silent and started piling clothes into a suit case.  
>"Please, Spinelli, answer me."<br>She stayed silent. "Please, Spinelli, I love you!"I finally said.  
>I wasn't nervous, and I wasn't ashamed of what I said but she still continued to ignore me so I walked to the door heart aching with pain.<br>"So, TJ, love isn't gonna help me."I heard her say. I turned on my heels to see her still packing.  
>"Please, Spinelli, stay!"I begged.<br>"Why?"She asked gloomy.

"Like I said...I love you!"  
>"Sure you do. It's just a crush, a phase you'll get over. When I'm gone you'll forget about me and start dating."She said.<p>

"Never Spinelli, you're the only one for me!"I yelled at her.  
>I felt like crying. My eyes water but I tried to stay strong holding my breathe holding them. My throat started to hurt.<p>

"I use to think that too about you TJ, but now I realize how stupid I was." I looked up at her.

"Please!"I begged in a whisper.  
>"What will it do to get you to go away?"She hissed.<br>"Spinelli, please."I begged again. She stomped over to me, grabbed my neck and pushed her lips on to mine.

They felt hard unlike fourth year kiss. Her lips crushed mine and was freezing cold like eyes. IT wasn't sweet or gentle but torture and cold. She then pushed me out of the room. That was not love, but hatred.

_Spinelli's POV_

The day arrived. It was really early in the morning and I got my things in the car.

"Ashley, I think you should go say good bye to your friends."My mum said.

"Yeah, sure."I mumbled.

I instead decided to take a walk. I strolled over to a big tree down by a lake and looked at it.  
><strong>G.G, V.L, M.B, TJ.D, A.C.<strong>

I rubbed my hand across the memory. I was only six or seven when we did this. I couldn't carve my name right because the 'S' was to hard so it came out as a 'C'. Gus didn't come until fourth grade. I remember old rusty, the Ashley's club house, the bars that Up-side-down girl went up-side-down on and the swings swinger girl swung on. I remember the old playground, the sand box and the cheese house. Everything in the school and I also remember some fun memories.

I remember my masterpiece, our pranks on King Bob, breaking into the Ashley's club house to see why they gave me tickets and my favourite memory, the experiment. Where me and TJ kissed. Our very first kiss and **our **first kiss but it wasn't the last, not after yesterday.

I decided to go home where we were ready to go. I gave a look at TJ's house wondering if I should wake him up. But I decided not to. I jumped into the car and we drove past TJ's house. This was the last time I'd ever see this house.

_TJ's POV_

Where's my shoe! I couldn't find it when suddenly I tripped. I looked at my foot to find my shoe caught on it. I grabbed it and put it on. I then ran outside. But when I did, the car had just past. I then started to run after the car.  
>"Wait!"I yelled. But it didn't stop. Why would Spinelli not say goodbye to me? Was she really that heartless not to say goodbye to me. I sighed. Damn you Spinelli.<br>And that was the last time I'd fall for anyone...including Spinelli!

**The End...So Far**

**Sequel=High School Drama!**

**Look out for it and hope you enjoyed this story,**

**P.S. Vicki, don't kick me, lol**


End file.
